the best xmas party ever or not
by fire-dancer123
Summary: It all started with a high note and a broken mirror. PiperxAerrow, FinnxEmerald, JunkoxSaphire, etc*9. R&R PEOPLE! nothing in here is onesided! a squadron worth of my ocs will occur!
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi! This is my first fic so please be nice. DevilsAngelSaphire owns Saphire, the people of Back Yard Junk, Aria. I own the Cloud Dragons and the Wasteland Warriors, Drake and Druce, along with all the crystals I make in the story. This fic has love and romance, so please don't complain about it! I know you guys might not like but right now I DO NOT CARE! I do not own the storm hawks. Now on with the Ultimate X-mas Party.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly fa la la la la la la!" came down the hall from the bathroom followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"Alanna! What did I tell you about those high notes of yours?!" I yelled while stringing lights around our ship, the basilisk. I knew only one person who could sing that off key on our ship.

"Oh, relax Em! It is the holiday season after and Christmas is only two days away." The brown eyed guy said drearily, waking up from his snooze on the sofa. This was George, our wing man, and the guy who was crushing on Alanna, who, go figure, was the only person who didn't know.

"George that is no excuse. We have a limited supply of mirrors that will actually fit the frame of the one in the bathroom!" I said, annoyed. This was the third mirror we had broken this month. Soon, hands were resting on my shoulders from behind.

"Emily, calm down. Deep breaths." A voice that I would know out of a million whispered to me. The voice belonged to my boyfriend, ax. He has sea blue eyes and brown hair. Sure enough I turned around and there he was behind me a smile on his face. Our eyes lock, his sea blue ones gazing in to my silver. Next thing, I know our faces are millimeters apart, my lips seconds from being his. Then suddenly the alarm blares making me almost jump out of my skin.

"Guys, report to the bridge ASAP. There is a well armed skimmer heading our way." Called our pilot, Numair (pronounced exactly how it is spelled), via loudspeaker. Ax and I were there almost immediately. Soon we were joined by Alanna and George who had gone to assist her in escaping and cleaning up the mirror. Last but not least, was Diane, our navigator, sweat glistening on her skin from her interrupted workout. By the time Diane arrived, Numair was already looking into the periscope.

"Oh phew, it's just Saphire." Numair sighed. Everyone smiled remembering our friend from our crash landing on terra rex a few months ago.

"Saphire!" I hollered, running at top speed to the bay, as the screech of tires against metal was heard. I was grabbed in an enthusiastic hug from my friend which I returned with a little less vigor.

"So, what brings you to our little corner of Atmos?" I asked wondering why she was of her terra without the storm hawks.

"Two words," Saphire said, "the holidays. Harrier is inviting you all to come to terra rex for what will probably be the most insane party ever."

"Awesome!" George shouted. So, the others finally caught up with me, I thought.

"Who else is coming?" Diane asked.

"The Wasteland Warriors, Back Yard Junk, and Aria." Saphire said slowly calming down. "Oh, and of course the storm hawks and starling."

"Whoa, this party is going to be really crazy. Twelve teenage girls all in the same place at the same time." Ax murmured a glint of fear in his eyes at what was to come.

"So, you all coming?" asked Saphire.

"Let's see? Any objections?" i asked. At that moment, the entire ship went dead silent. "well that answers that. I guess that is a 'yes' to whether or not we're coming, Saphire." I said. Cheers erupted from my team, only to be silenced by a shrill whistle from Alanna.

"I need to get her to teach me that." I murmered.

"do you have the wasteland warriors location by any chance? I may have them on my list but I can't find them anywhere, since the wasteland is unmapped." Saphire inquired.

"Hmmm… I don't, but Numair might. Alanna can you…" I replied.

"Already on it." The red head replied dashing off.

" You need to get faster with your questions, sweetheart." Ax said, smirking at the fact that Alanna knew what question I was goinig to ask before I finished.

"wait, Ax did you just call Emily "sweetheart"? That means.. you two are finally dating! " an excited Saphire shrieked. "I can't wait to tell Harrier and Starling! Note to self: buy more mistletoe."


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi! Welcome back sorry I haven't updated sooner. Fudging computer problems and over protective parents put a lock on the internet. I don't own the storm hawks, harrier, starling, back yard junk, Saphire, or aria. I do own everyone else.

"I'm back!" called Alanna as she screeched to a halt next to George. She glanced in between Ax's and I's faces that had turned the color of her hair.

"She found out, didn't she?"

"Yep." was all either Ax or I could manage at the moment.

"Oh boy. This makes things interesting. Anyway, here are their last known coordinates, Saphire. Hopefully, they haven't moved since we last saw them."

"Thanks. Oh, and one more thing, Harrier has a new rule. Now everyone needs a date to get in." Saphire said annoyed.

"Good luck getting you-know-who to find the courage to ask you out." I said as my blush faded.

"Sorry Saphire, but he is as clueless as Finn sometimes especially when it comes to the fact that you like him." Ax added. It was well known among my team that Saphire had probably the world's biggest crush on Junko. We all giggled as Saphire dove down towards the wastelands to find the twin wasteland warriors, and to probably hide her vibrant blush.

Flashback

"Hey Emily, are you all right?" a voice said as my eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I? Where's my team and how do you know my name?" I asked looking around at the strange new environment. The "voice" belonged to a blond haired boy with golden eyes.

"You are in the wastelands, and you have a name tag on your armor. As for your team, I don't know." the blond boy said. Memories rushed back.

-A crystal failure-

-A crashed ship-

-Last shield crystal-

-Falling-

-Blackout-

"First who are you? How do I know you're not with Cyclonis?" I asked my guard immediately rose.

"I am Drake, a wasteland warrior. My brother and I lost our parents in when our ship crashed here 6 years ago. He is out looking for your friends now." Drake said gesturing to the door of the hut we were in.

"Can you take me to him?" I asked desperate to find my team, the only family that I actually got along with.

"No need. Here he comes now." Drake said as a silver haired boy with purple eyes walked over.

"Emily, this is Druce, my twin brother."

End flashback

"Well, Numair set course for Terra Rex." I said snapping out of my memories. "That is after Diane finds a short route to there. Now come on guys, back to work, we have got to do everything double time now that we have a party to attend. I'll make the presents." With that said we all returned to our respective rooms to start packing. I went off to the crystal lab. Well, really only the boys needed to get to their own rooms. That is, so they could gather up the courage to ask their crushes out on dates. Well, only George and Alanna had to get together because I had a gut feeling Numair would ask Diane out at the next possible opportunity. My gut feeling was confirmed as an ear-piercing shriek erupted from the bridge. I shoved my fingers in my ears and walked out to the bridge. There, as suspected, was Diane, who was breaking my eardrums. In one sharp movement, I took one hand off my ear and slapped it over Diane's mouth.

"Miss sky monkey will you please shut up!" I said removing my other finger from my ear. As I said this Numair looked back at me.

"Emily, she's screaming because I asked her to be my date." Numair said blushing.

"I guessed as much. That's two down two to go." I replied.

"Huh?" Diane and Numair said at the same time after I took my hand away from her mouth.

"We have to get George and Alanna to admit they like each other." I said rolling my eyes as if to say "duh!"

"Now if you will excuse me, I have presents to make." I said heading back to the lab.

"Sure" Diane said, as Numair went back to focusing his full attention back to steering the ship.

"Okay." I mumbled to myself "Emerald gets a cloud cushion crystal. So do Chase, Tina, and Chris. Topaz and Tia get sound amplifier crystals. The Storm Hawks, Saphire, Starling, and Harrier all get flight crystals. Actually Stork gets a disinfection crystal. Aria, being a stealth fighter, would like a silence crystal but, she to might like a flight crystal. Hmmm… tough choice. Let's stick with the flight crystal." I murmured grabbing the 80 feather crystals, 14 absorption crystals, 4 cloud crystals, 2 sound crystals, a blocking crystal, and a filter crystal.

"There, that should cover everyone's crystals if I remember correctly." I mumbled to my self as I grabbed my crystal diary. (In case you get confused about whom any of the characters are review and I'll post profiles about who they are.) "Yep. 5 feather crystals + 1 absorption crystal 1 flight crystal. 1 sound crystal + 1 enhance crystal 1 amp crystal. 1 filter crystal + 1 blocking crystal 1 disinfection crystal. 1 air crystal + 1 cloud crystal 1 cloud cushion." I said after checking my crystal diary. I started to make everyone's presents. What seemed like a few minutes later I heard footsteps coming down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi ax

Me: hi! I do not own the storm hawks, Harrier, or Starling. DevilsAngelSaphire owns Saphire, aria, and Back Yard Junk. Now chapter 3!

"Hi Ax." I said not bothering to look behind me.

"Hi Em, what are you doing? We haven't heard from you in a hour." asked Ax, coming up behind me from the door way.

"Oh, just making everyone's presents from us."

"Really, wow. You work fast." Ax said as I put together the last crystal.

"Only because these are simple crystals." I said blushing at his compliment.

"Anything I can get you?" Ax asked always ready to help.

"Only four medium boxes to put these all in." I said as I sorted the crystals into piles by recipient. Storm hawk's in one pile, my own crew's in another, back yard junk's in yet another, and everyone else's was in another.

"Okay." He said kissing me on the cheek as he left to go get them. Ax returned five seconds later with the boxes.

"Thanks" I said as I finished sorting the crystals. Ax put the boxes down on the table.

"No problem. But, you think the boxing could wait a wile?" he asked a familiar gleam in his sea green eyes.

"Definitely." I said as I pulled him into a kiss. Soon, my arms were around his neck and his arms were around my waist. A sudden spark of fire jumped between us causing us to become more animated. My hands clutched clumps of his hair pulling him closer to me. He shifted so he was against the wall allowing him to pull me even closer. We were losing air. Ax must have noticed since he pulled back. We were both gasping for air.

"Wow." He said still gasping.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yes, I got it!" a voice screamed from the doorway. I looked over my shoulder to see who it was. I should have known. There in the doorway stood George, camcorder in hand.

"Not smart, George." Ax said letting go of my waist.

"I'll give you five seconds to drop the camera and run. .5." I said anger flaring in my eyes. My team jokes that even Dark Ace would be scared of. With that said we were off. Of course, I thought George couldn't take the easy way. With our bare feet slapping against the metal floors, we ran down the corridor. It didn't take long for me to catch up to George and tackle him. By now Ax, Alanna, and Diane had joined in the chase. Ax sought personal revenge. Alanna wanted to rescue the camera, then maybe George. Diane just came along because she thought it was hysterical.

"Oh my gosh!" Alanna screamed after viewing the clip. Ax and I exchanged glances. Oh crap, I thought George probably recorded more than I thought. We ran to our respective rooms. I had just closed the door when I heard the rest of the team laughing their heads off at the clip. After they went silent, I slipped out of my room next door to the crystal lab. I quickly grabbed the crystals and the boxes. I took them to my room to re-sort. Only, instead of finding it empty like I had expected I found Ax in my room with a worried look on his face. Wait, Ax was worried, something isn't right here.

"What's wrong Ax?" I asked getting more worried by the second.

"nothing." He said without looking at me.

"Bull. Ax, you stink at lying. Your face gives it all away. Now, tell me why you're here and what is worrying you." I said not buying it for a minute. Ax sighed.

"fine, I'll tell you." Ax said as we sat down on my bed.

"Last night, I had a nightmare. The ship was about to crash and I came in here to tell you and I found you lip locked with that jerk tanner. I called out and tried to get to you but you used that crystal of yours and surrounded yourself and 'him' in a circle of flames. I couldn't get to you no matter how hard I tried." He finished.

"Ax, you know I hate that jerk's guts. I wouldn't be caught dead dating him, much less kissing him. He makes me sick" I said getting lost in his eyes. We were getting closer together. That was when my leadership instinct took over. I kissed him firmly and, thank goodness, quickly on the lips. When we broke apart I looked at the clock next to my bed. It was already six.

"C'mon" I said blushing and smiling at the same time, "let's go make dinner".


	4. Chapter 4

Me: okay welcome back! I do not own the storm hawks, Harrier, or Starling. DevilsAngelSaphire owns Aria, Saphire, and Back Yard Junk. Now on with the story.

-After Dinner-

"Okay every one," I said, talking to everyone including Numair, who was here only because we had landed on an uncharted terra, "I'm going to show you the presents I made for everyone from us". As I lifted three boxes onto the table.

"We're giving them boxes?" George said being a smart as.

"No." I said rolling my eyes, "these are crystals I designed to suit each person's personality or job." I pulled out 1 of each crystal I made making sure not to accidentally set them off. I then reached into my back pocket and pulled out my flight crystal.

"What is that?!" all but Ax asked. Ax and I had been friends forever (not in the boyfriend girlfriend way) and he knew about my flight crystal and had seen it in action.

"This is my flight crystal. I made ones just like them for all of the storm hawks except Stork, the wasteland warriors, Harrier, Starling, Aria, and Saphire. I made Stork a disinfection crystal, which does exactly what the name implies. Emerald, Chase, Chris, and Tia all got cloud crystals. They, when activated, generate a pillow like cloud to soften the user's fall. I also made Topaz and Tina amp crystals. They are capable of amplifying any sound to make it not only louder but higher pitch." I finished off as I pointed to the last type of crystal I had laid out.

"So?! How does the flight crystal work already?" Alanna exclaimed.

"I'll show you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." I said running to my room. Reaching in to my closet, I reached in and grabbed my flight jacket. That is a black, long sleeved, leather jacket with a silver dragon stitched onto the back, just like everyone else's except for the two deep vertical rips in the back of it. Quickly I ran down the corridor to the hatchway that led to the roof. Climbing up the ladder I realized that I had forgotten my helmet.

"Ax, did you grab my helmet by any chance?" I asked finally reaching the roof. He smiled. "Of course." "Thanks." I said smiling as he tossed me my silver helmet I had recently gotten a few weeks ago. "Now, I'm ready to show you what this flight crystal really does." I said smirking, "Ax, would you please put the flight crystal right in between my shoulder blades along my spine" as I turned around. I tossed him the crystal.

"sure." He replied catching the crystal. I could feel their eyes on my back as Ax placed the crystal right where I asked. As soon as it sensed my spinal cord it sunk into my skin. I pushed by shoulders back just a little. 'Good. It still works' I thought as I felt little silver tips come out of my back. I slipped my jacket over them. 'Even better, the rips are still big enough to fit over my wings. I pulled my shoulders forward and the silver tips sunk back in. Then I jerked my shoulders back and felt a sensational freedom soar through my veins. At the same time I heard the others gasp. I turned around and looked at my wings. They were silver with black tips.

"this is what happens when a flight crystal is activated." I said gesturing to the wings.

"how the fudge did you do that?" Diane asked never being one to curse.

"The color symbolizes the physical attributes. Your hair color is the color of your tips. Your eye color determines the color of the rest of the wings." I said.

"They aren't just for decoration are they?" The eternally curios Numair asked a familiar glint in his eye.

"of course not." I replied smiling. I jumped off the edge of the basilisk. Then I proceeded to do several tricks that not even Aerrow would attempt on his skimmer. After about five minutes I landed back on to the roof and drew my wings in by jerking my shoulders forward. By repeating the process the crystal fell out of my back and I fell to my knees from lack of energy. Ax rushed forward to help.

"I'm alright. Just – need – to catch – my – breath." I said in between gasps.

"Wow. Do you have any extras?" Alanna asked once I regained my breath.

"No. in making everyone's presents I used up all my feather crystals." I lied.

"Someone's been busy today." Ax said smiling.

I shrugged. "It's what I do. Now why don't we get back in and try to get to terra rex before the sun sets?" With that we all headed back down the hatch.

-terra rex-

As soon as I stepped off the basilisk I was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Saphire, Aria, Piper, and Starling. I couldn't help squealing as Saphire caught me in a hug.

"I'm happy to see you to, Saphire" I said as Saphire let go. By now both Alanna and Diane had gotten hugged or should I say squashed by Topaz, Emerald, Tia, Tina, and a slightly less enthusiastic Carla.

"I'll never understand girls." Druce muttered to George.

"Girls, I have an idea!" An excited Aria called once everyone had been greeted and or introduced to everyone else.

"Uh-oh," Finn said, "why do I not like the tone of her voice?" Drake shrugged.

"What is it, Aria?" Aerrow said coming over to our group of chaos. Aria grinned mischievously.

"G.N.O.B.!" she screamed laughing. The rest of the girls and I broke into smiles and laughter at the confused look on the boys' faces.

"And what exactly is "G.N.O.B.?" an overly confused Harrier asked.

"Girls' night on board!" Saphire hollered hurting everyone's eardrums.

"Saphire, the entire terra doesn't need to know." Topaz said uncovering her ears.

"Uh, Emily, can you explain this to us?" Numair asked cocking an eyebrow.

"G.N.O.B. is along the same lines as girls' night out. Except for one little thing, we take over a ship instead of the town. In this case the most likely candidate for commandeering is the basilisk because of its size." I explained, "Now if you don't mind we will be doing just that".

"Just give us a few seconds to lock up our rooms." George said as he, Ax, and Numair rushed into the basilisk.

"I'm going to go lock up my room and the lab. I do not want Finn, George, drake, Druce, or anyone else besides me getting in there at all." Piper said glaring at a certain blonde. She in turn went to lock up her room in the condor. I smiled; piper had all reason to worry about boys getting into her room. Just then an idea hit me.

"Hey, Aerrow. I have an idea." I said walking over to the red headed sky knight, "Since the girls are all sleeping in the basilisk, how about all the boys sleep in the condor. That way we won't have to deal with keeping "certain people" out of our "girls only" conversations."

Aerrow smiled. "I like the way you think Emily." With that said Aerrow and I went around telling and explaining the plan to the rest of the boys. Unfortunately this took longer then expected. By the time everyone had switched ships the sun was setting.

-Later that night on the basilisk after dinner-

"Okay so everyone knows about Harrier's new rule. Right?" I started as we all sat down in the bridge on a variety of objects.

"Yeah. No date, no entry." Saphire said anger still slightly glowing in her eyes.

"So the real problem is who currently is not allowed in unless we sneak them in." Aria said.

"Me!" chorused Saphire, Tina, and Carla together.

"Date roll call! One at a time who are you going with." I said, "I'm going with Ax.

"Harrier." Starling said.

"Finn." responded a ruby-colored emerald.

"Aerrow." Piper said.

"George." Alanna said virtually emotionless. She always did have trouble showing her true feelings.

"Chase." Aria said with hearts in her eyes.

"Stork, if I can get him to go." Topaz said rolling her eyes.

"Chris." Tia said back flipping over one of the three couches we had managed to squeeze in there.

"I'm going with Numy" Diane said using the nickname that only she could get away with calling him.

"That leaves drake and Druce." Saphire said.

"What about Junko?" Alanna asked.

"Wanted for stealing Saphire's heart." Piper joked.

"Hey!" Saphire said blushing.

"No use trying to deny it Saphire. You're head over heels in love with Junko." Starling said smirking along with the rest of us at piper's comment.


	5. Chapter 5

DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS ! YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW WHO OWNS WHAT WHEN IT COMES TO THE OCS!!!!!!

E: Shut up you crazy romantic and on with the story!

"So I guess I've become our new project." She said.

"Yep." Aria said.

"Now aria, we mustn't forget Tina and Carla." I added smirking.

"D*mn it, nearly escaped their notice." Carla muttered under her breath.

"Anyway back to the point of this conversation. Drake and Druce are as different as night and day from what Emily is describing." Saphire said.

"You can say that again. Drake is super optimistic, while Druce is almost as death and gloom as stork but nowhere near as paranoid." I said rolling my eyes at how ridiculous that was.

"Then there's the fact that Druce is almost as much of a dare devil as emerald." Saphire added.

"Drake has the brains of the two. He swears he never did anything stupid in his life." Diane commented.

"Hold on a second," Alanna said lighting up her sword with a paralyzer crystal.

"What is it?" Piper asked as we followed her to the door.

"spies." She muttered. Piper armed her staff with a paralyzer crystal. I also slipped one into my sword. We looked at each other and nodded. Alanna banged the door wide open. In fell George and Finn, both grinning nervously.

"You have three seconds to tell us what the f*ck you're doing here George." Alanna said under he breathe just loud enough for us to hear.

"Asking for someone to come over and cook something edible?" George asked nervously.

"No one on the condor can cook." Finn said.

"Wrong. Emily and I personally taught Numair to cook so he would stop eating candy as his midnight snack." Saphire said.

"But let's ignore that. What were you doing leaning against the door?" I asked annoyed. Saphire was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Forget that question. We have more company." Starling said pointing at the airshaft right above us. The door was hanging open. Piper, Alanna, and I exchanged looks. We simultaneously aimed our assorted weapons at the air shaft.

"One…" Alanna said.

"Two…" Piper said.

"Three." I finished. We fired the paralyzer crystals at the shaft. Soon two disgruntled figures fell out.

"Drake and Druce. We should have known." Piper sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN STORM HAWKS! I only own the cloud dragons and the wasteland warriors. Devilangelsaphire owns everyone else.

"Oh and don't bother answering that last question, eaves droppers. But, since you're here, let's send them back after we use our secret weapon…" Aria said grinning evilly, "make up!" her and Saphire cry in unison. The looks on the boys' faces were ones of pure horror.

"Okay, so 12 of us and 4 boys means three girls per boy." Carla said after doing the mental math.

"Actually, I am going to go scrounge up something to get them to the condor so we don't get caught," I said grinning evilly, as I came up with a perfect solution. "But, I think Emerald and Topaz can handle Finn by them selves." Needless to say the resounding thud was Finn hitting the floor after passing out. Topaz and Emerald high fived and dragged Finn of to get started.

-1 hour later-

"There, I think that should do it." I said as I finished welding the last seam of the box. It wasn't any where near as good my boyfriend, ax could do. but, then again I never claimed to be good with tools. The box was just large enough to fit all four boys standing up. Yanking off the way to large welding mask and running over to my computer I opened up word and put it on the ransom font. After typing up my note I printed it out and admired my handy work. The note was simple and to the point. It said "beware the wrath of girls, with or without make up!" I rolled it over on the wheels to where the girls were standing the, now unconscious, boys slung haphazardly over the back of the couch. Piper rummaged in the crystal bag I had brought with and pulled out a levitation crystal. She carefully lowered the boys into the box and Diane flipped the lid shut. Emerald, Topaz, Saphire, and I then proceeded to roll them out and off of the basilisk slowly it picked up speed as it rolled into the condor with a loud bang.

"Hey it held together!" Tia said as we opened our eyes from wincing. The door opened up as Aerrow, Ax, Chase, and Chris came to one look in the box, which had popped open when it hit the condor and fainted.

"How much make up did you use on them?" I asked.

"About 5 pounds on Finn." Topaz stated matter-of-factly.

"And 2 ½ on Drake and Druce each." Aria said. I sighed and shook my head. We turned back to the condor just in time to see the rest of the boys hit the floor after peeking in the box. We all hit the floor laughing.

After we finally quieted down, Piper said "okay gals, come on it's high time we start trying to get to sleep." We let tout a collective groan, but knew she was right. Diane closed up the basilisk and we all settled down for the night. Well, we tried to anyway… if one had listened carefully just before the bridge had finished closing they could of heard Saphire's battle cry of "PILLOW FIGHT!!"

-Next morning-

After finally getting to bed at about midnight. I was awoken at 9:00 am to a loud banging on my door

"What?" I asked still drowsy.

"We need to go shopping!!!" Tina yelled through the door.

"Why?" I asked slowly waking up.

"Because it is christmas eve!" her twin Tia, exclaimed.

"Uggghhh. Olay, give me second to make myself look human" I said pulling myself out of bed. I grabbed a pair of black jeans with silver starts across the bottom and a silver ¾ sleeved silver shirt that had the sleeves and the bottom rimmed with black stars. As I walked into the kitchen after pulling my hair back in the usually ponytail, I grabbed a piece of toast for breakfast. Soon everyone gathered on the bridge to discuss shopping tactics.

"We should divide up into groups so we all don't have to go to a hundred or so different stores looking for the right dress for one person." Emerald said.

"they should be divided up by fashion sense too." Saphire said as she haphazardly swung a key chain worth of her brother's (harrier) credit cards around.

"One question Saphire" Alanna asked, the most reluctant of us to go on a shopping rampage, "how did you get your brothers credit cards without him knowing?"

"Simple" she said, "I asked starling to distract him while I raided his room."

"You're SUCH a nice sister Saphire." Topaz said rolling her eyes.

Saphire shrugged, "I know."

"OFF TOPIC!" Diane said.

"Any way, Saphire, Piper, and I will be one group." I said.

""Emerald, Topaz, Carla, and I will be another." Alanna said, sticking the least girly in one bunch.

"Tia, Aria, Diane, and I will be the last." Tina said. With that we rushed to our skimmers and I grabbed my flight crystal and we were off to rampage the terra rex mall.


End file.
